


Character Compendium for De Imperio of Arthuro

by TheAwesomeWriter



Series: Arthur's Reign [2]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Spoilers for up to Chapter Sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: A list of characters - and how they are related - for my story: De Imperio of ArthuroSpoilers up to (and including) Chapter Sixteen.
Series: Arthur's Reign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/223172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Tudor Descendants

**January 1527 **

**Plantagenet Descendants**

Descendants of **Margaret Beaufort, Dowager Countess of Richmond and Derby** (b. 31 May 1443 - ) m1. **John de la Pole, 2nd Duke of Suffolk** (b. 27 1442 - d. 27 October 1492) in January 1450, marriage annulled in 1453; m2. **Edmund Tudor, Earl of Richmond** (b. 11 June 1430 - d. 3 November 1456; bubonic plague) on 1 November 1455; m3. **Sir Henry Stafford** (b. 1425 - d. 4 October 1471; fatally injured in the Battle of Barnet) on 3 January 1458; m4. **Thomas Stanley, 1st Earl of Derby** (b. 1435 - d. 29 July 1504) in June 1472

  1. **Henry VII, King of England** (b. 28 January 1457 - d. 21 April, 1509; consumption) m. **Elizabeth of York, Dowager Queen of England** (b. 11 February 1466 - ) on 18 January 1486 
    1. **Arthur I, King of England** (b. 20 September 1486 - ) m. **Princess** **Catherine of Aragon, Queen of England** (b. 16 December 1485 - ) on 14 November 1501 
      1. **Isabella, Queen of Spain** (b. 2 April 1503 - ) m. **Juan, King of Spain** (b. 4 January 1499 - ) on 5 June 1516 
        1. Juan, Prince of Asturias (b. 13 April 1517 - )
        2. Princess Margaret of Spain (b. 19 May 1518 - )
        3. Princess Mary of Spain (b. 27 June 1519 - )
        4. Princess Eleanor of Spain (b. 26 July 1520 - )
        5. Prince Ferdinand of Spain (b. 11 June 1521 - )
        6. Princess Catherine of Spain (b. 11 March 1522 - )
        7. Prince Arthur of Spain (b. 23 March 1523 - )
        8. Prince Octavius of Spain (b. 24 May 1525 -)
        9. Prince Maximilian of Spain (b. 24 May 1525 - )
      2. **Catherine, Queen of Portugal** (b. 31 January 1505 - ) m. **Afonso VII, King of Portugal** (b. 25 August 1500 - ) on June 10th, 1521 
        1. Afonso of Portugal, Prince of Portugal (b&d. 17 January 1523)
        2. Arthur of Portugal, Prince of Portugal (b&d. 24 February 1525)
        3. Afonso of Portugal, Prince of Portugal (b&d. 4 September 1526)
      3. **Arthur, Prince of Wales** (b. 5 February 1507 - ) m. **Lady** **Magdalena of Saxony, Princess of Wales** (b. 7 March 1507 - ) on July 2nd, 1524 
        1. Princess Isabella of Wales (b. 15 April 1525 - )
      4. Prince Henry Tudor, Duke of Richmond (b. 17 March 1509 - )
      5. Prince Edward Tudor, Duke of Bedford (b. 1 January 1511 - )
      6. Prince Charles Tudor, Duke of Lancaster (b. 5 October 1513 - )
      7. Prince Edmund Tudor, Duke of Denbigh (b. 18 December 1514 - )
      8. Mary Tudor, Princess of England (b. 18 February 1516 - )
      9. Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England (b. 10 November 1518 - ) 
    2. **Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland** (b. 28 November 1489 - ) m. **James Stewart IV, King of Scotland** (b. 17 March 1473 - ) on 8 August, 1503 
      1. James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (b. 21 February 1507 - )
      2. Mary Stewart, Princess of Scotland (b&d. 15 July 1508; stillborn)
      3. Prince Arthur Stewart, Duke of Ross (b. 20 October 1509 - )
      4. Prince John Stewart, Duke of March (b. 10 April 1512 - )
      5. Elisabeth Stewart, Princess of Scotland (b&d. 4 November 1512; miscarriage at 7 months)
      6. Prince Alexander Stewart, Duke of Kinross (b. 30 April 1514 - )
      7. Margaret Stewart, Princess of Scotland (b. 8 October 1515 - )
    3. **Henry Tudor, Duke of York** (b. 28 June 1491 - d. 17 July 1520; executed) m. **Lady Elizabeth Stafford, Duchess of York** (b. 1497 - ) on June 18, 1514 
      1. Lady Catherine Parr (illegitimate daughter by **Maud Green, Duchess of Buckingham** (b. 6 April 1492 - ); b. 4 August 1512 - )
      2. Henry FitzYork, Duke of Cambridge and Nottingham, Earl of Birmingham and Viscount FitzYork of York (illegitimate son by **Elizabeth Blount** (b. 1502 - ); b. 15 June 1519)
      3. Lady Elizabeth Tudor (b. 5 August 1515 - )
      4. Lady Eleanor Tudor (b. 6 October 1517 - )
      5. Lady Anne Tudor (b. 15 June 1519 - )
    4. **Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England** (b. 2 July 1492 - d. 14 September 1495; wasting disease)
    5. **Mary Tudor, Queen Consort of France, Duchess of Suffolk** (b. 18 March 1496 - ) m1. **Charles VIII, King of France** (b. 30 June 1470 - d. 1 January 1515; died from too much sex) on 9 October, 1514; m2. **Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk** (b. 1484 - ) on 3 March, 1515 
      1. Lord Henry Brandon, Earl of Lincoln (b. 11 March 1516 - )
      2. Lady Frances Brandon (b. 16 July 1517 - )
      3. Lady Eleanor Brandon (b. 14 April 1519 - )
      4. Lord Charles Brandon, Earl of Kendal (b. 14 May 1523 - )
    6. **Edward Tudor, Duke of Clarence, Bishop of Rome** (b. 6 April 1498 - ) m. **Lady Isabella of Austria, Duchess of Clarence** (b. 18 July 1501 - d. 19 January 1526; ill-health) on 1 August, 1519 
      1. Edward Tudor, Earl of Eltham (b. 7 June 1520 - )
      2. Lord Arthur Tudor (b. 8 June 1522 - )
      3. Lord Edmund Tudor (b. 25 September 1524 - )
      4. Lord Henry Tudor (b. 19 January 1526 - )
    7. **Edmund Tudor, Duke of Somserset** (b. 21 February 1499 - ) m. **Lady Mary Boleyn, Duchess of Somerset** (b. 24 February 1499 - ) on 24 September, 1522 
      1. John Tudor, Duke of Hertford and Yarmouth, Marquess of Hampshire (illegitimate son by **Brigitte Rousselot** (b. 1499 - d. 16 August 1514; childbirth); b. 16 August 1514 - )
      2. Richard Tudor, Earl Rivers (b. 8 May 1523 - ) 
      3. Lord Thomas Tudor (b. 9 August 1524 - )
      4. Lady Margaret Tudor (b. 10 November 1525 - )
    8. **Katherine Tudor, Holy Roman Empress** (b. 2 Feb 1503 - ) married **Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor** (b. 24 February 1500 - ) on 1 July, 1522




	2. Plantagenet Descendants

***~*~*~*~*~***

**January 1527 **

**Plantagenet Descendants**

Descendants of **Richard, Duke of York** (b. 21 September 1411 - d. 30 December 1460; died in battle) and **Cecily Neville, Dowager Duchess of York** (b. 3 May 1415 - 31 May 1495)

  1. **Anne Plantagenet, Duchess of Exeter, Lady St Leger** (b. 10 August 1439 - d. 14 January 1476; childbirth) m1. **Henry Holland, 3rd Duke of Exeter** (b. 27 June 1430 - d. September 1475; drowned) in 1447; m2. **Sir Thomas St Leger** (b. 1440 - 8 November 1483; executed) in 1474 
    1. **Lady Anne Holland, Lady Astley** (b. 1461 - d. 6 June 1474) m. **Thomas Grey, Lord Astley** (b. 1455 - d. 20 September 1501) in October 1466
    2. **Anne St Leger, Baroness de Ros** (b. 14 January 1476 - d. 21 April 1526) m. **George Manners, 11th Baron de Ros of Helmsley** (b. 1470 - d. 27 October 1513) in 1490 
      1. **Thomas Manners, Earl of Rutland, 12th Baron de Ros** (b. 1497 - ) m. **Eleanor Paston, Countess of Rutland** (b. 1495 - ) in 1523 
        1. Lady Gertrude Manners (b. 1525 - )
        2. Henry Manners, 13th Baron de Ros (b. 23 September 1526 - )
      2. Oliver Manners (b. 1498 - )
      3. Anthony Manners (b. 1500 - )
      4. **Catherine Manners, Lady Constable** (b. 1501 - ) m. **Sir Robert Constable** (b. 1494 - ) in 1519 
        1. Marmaduke Constable (b. 1520 - )
        2. Robert Constable (b. 1521 - )
        3. John Constable (b. 1522 - )
        4. Michael Constable (b. 1524 - )
        5. George Constable (b. 1526 - )
      5. Sir Richard Manners (b. 1502 - )
      6. John Manners (b. 1504 - )
      7. **Anne Manners** (b. 1506 - ) m. **Henry Capell** (b. 1505 - ) in 1525
      8. **Eleanor Manners, Baroness FitzWarin** (b. 1507 - ) m. **John Bourchier, 12th Baron FitzWarin, Baron Daubney, 4th Count of Eu** (b. 1499 - ) on 25 May, 1524
      9. **Elizabeth Manners** (b. 1508 - ) m. **Thomas Sandys** (b. 22 October 1496 - ) in 1526
      10. Cecily Manners (b. 1510 - )
      11. Margaret Manners (b. 1512 - )
  2. **Henry Plantagenet of York** (b&d. 10 February 1441; stillbirth)
  3. **Edward IV, King of England** (b. 28 April 1442 - d. 9 April 1483; obesity) and **Elizabeth Woodville, Queen of England** (b. 1437 - d. 8 June 1492; plague) 
    1. **Elizabeth of York, Queen of England** (b. 11 February 1466 - ) m. **Henry VII, King of England** (b. 28 January 1457 - d. 21 April, 1509) on 18 January 1486 
      1. see Tudor Descendants
    2. **Princess Mary of York** (b. 11 August 1467 - d. 23 May 1482)
    3. **Princess Cecily of York, Viscountess Welles, Lady Kyme** (b. 20 March 1469 - d. 24 August 1507) m1. **John Welles, Viscount Welles** (b. 1450 - d. 9 February 1498) in 1487; m2 **Sir Thomas Kyme** (b. 1470 - d. 1507) in May, 1502 
      1. Lady Elizabeth Welles (b. 1489 - d. 1498)
      2. Lady Anne Welles (b. 1491 - d. 1499)
      3. Margaret Kyme (b&d. 1 March 1503)
      4. Richard Kyme (b&d. 1504) 
    4. **Edward V, King of England** (b. 4 November 1470 - July 1483; murdered)
    5. **Princess Margaret of York** (b. 10 April 1472 - d. 11 December 1472)
    6. **Prince Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York** (b. 17 August 1473 - July 1483; murdered) m. L **ady Anne de Mowbray, Countess of Norfolk** (b. 10 December 1472 - d. 19 November 1481) on 15 January, 1478
    7. **Princess Anne of York, Lady Howard** (b. 2 November 1475 - d. 23 November 1511; ill-health) m. **Lord Thomas Howard** (b. 10 March 1473 - d. 10 August 1509; executed) on 4 February, 1495 
      1. **Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, 1st Baron Howard of Norfolk** (b. 1496) m. **Margaret Courtenay, Duchess of Norfolk, Baroness Howard of Norfolk** (b. 1499 - ) on 3 May 1516 
        1. Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (b. 19 April 1517 - )
        2. Lady Marcella Howard (b. 10 July 1518 - )
        3. Lady Mary Howard (b. 15 October 1519 - )
        4. Lady Katherine Howard (b. 3 January 1521 - )
        5. Lady Margaret Howard (b. 15 April 1522 - )
        6. Lord Thomas Howard (b. 11 July 1523 - )
        7. Lady Bridget Howard (b. 11 October 1524 - )
        8. Lady Dorothy Howard (b. 8 January 1526 - )
      2. William Howard (b&d. 1497)
      3. Henry Howard (b&d. 1498)
      4. John Howard (b&d. 1499)
    8. **Prince George of York, Duke of Bedford** (b. March 1477 - d. March 1479; bubonic plague)
    9. **Princess Catherine of York, Countess of Devon** (b. 14 August 1479 - ) m. **William Courtenay, 1st Earl of Devon** (b. 1475 - d. 9 June 1511; ill health) in October 1495 
      1. **Henry Courtenay, Marquess of Exeter** (b. 1496 - ) m1. **Elizabeth Grey, Viscountess Lisle** (b. 25 March 1505 - d. 1519) in June 1515; m2. **Gertrude Blount, Marchioness of Exeter** (b. 1499 - ) on 25 October 1519 
        1. Henry Courtenay (b&d. 1525)
        2. Edward Courtney (b. 1527 - )
      2. Edward Courtenay (b. 1497 - d. 13 July 1502; unknown illness)
      3. **Margaret Courtenay, Duchess of Norfolk, Baroness Howard of Norfolk** (b. 1499 - ) m. **Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, 1st Baron Howard of Norfolk** (b. 1496 - ) 
        1. see above.
    10. **Princess Bridget of York, Nun at Dartford Priory** (b. 10 November 1480 - d. 1507)
    11. **Elizabeth Plantagenet, Lady Lumley** (illegitimate daughter by **Elizabeth** **Lucy** (b. 1444 - d. 1495); b. 1464 - 1505 ) m. **Sir Thomas Lumley** (b. 1464 - d. 1505 ) in 1484
    12. **Grace Plantagenet** (illegitimate daughter by **Elizabeth** **Lucy** ; b. 1470 - d. 1510)
    13. **Arthur Plantagenet, Viscount Lisle** (illegitimate son by **Elizabeth** **Lucy** ; b. 1475 - ) m. **Elizabeth Grey, 6th Baroness Lisle** (b. 1482 - d. 1526) on 12 November 1511 
      1. Frances Plantagenet (b. 1520 - )
      2. Elizabeth Plantagenet (b. 1522 - )
      3. Bridget Plantagenet (b. 1524 - )
  4. **Edmund Plantagenet, Earl of Rutland** (b. 17 May 1443 - 30 December 1460; murdered in battle at Wakefield)
  5. **Elizabeth Plantagenet of York, Duchess of Suffolk** (b. 22 April 1444 - d. January 1503) m. **John de la Pole, 2nd Duke of Suffolk** (b. 27 1442 - d. 27 October 1492) in February 1458 
    1. **John de la Pole, Earl of Lincoln** (b. 1462 - d. 6 June 1487; killed in battle at Stoke Field) m. **Lady Margaret FitzAlan, Countess of Lincoln** (b. 1475 - d. 1527) in 1479 
      1. Alan de la Pole (b. 1487 - d. 1488)
    2. Geoffrey de la Pole (b. 1464 - d. 1465)
    3. Edward de la Pole (b. 1466 - d. 1485), Archdeacon of Richmond
    4. **Elizabeth de la Pole, Baroness Morley** (b. 1468 - d. 1489) m. **Henry Lovel, 8th Baron Morley** (b. 1468 - d. 1489) in 1480
    5. **Edmund de la Pole, 3rd Duke of Suffolk** (b. 1471 - d. 30 April 1513; beheaded) m. **Margaret Scrope, Duchess of Suffolk** (b. 1472 - d. February 1514) on 10 October 1496 
      1. Elizabeth de la Pole, nun in the Convent of the Minoresses without Aldgate, London (b. 1498 - d. 1515; black plague)
    6. Dorothy de la Pole (b. 1472 - d. 1473)
    7. Humphrey de la Pole, in Holy Orders (b. 1474 - d. 1513)
    8. Anne de la Pole, nun (b. 1476 - d. 1495)
    9. **Catherine de la Pole, Baroness Stourton** (b. 1477 - d. 1513) m. **William Stourton, 5th Baron Stourton** (b. 1457 - d. 17 Feb 1524) in 1497
    10. **William de la Pole** (b. 1478 - ) m. **Katherine Stourton** (b. 1455 - d. November 1521)
    11. Richard de la Pole (b. 1480 - d. 24 February 1525; battle of Pavia)
  6. **Margaret Plantagenet of York, Duchess of Burgundy** (b. 3 May 1446 - d. 23 November 1503) m. **Charles the Bold, Duke of Burgundy** (b. 10 November 1433 - d. 5 January 1477) on 3 July, 1468
  7. **William Plantagenet of York** (b&d. 7 July 1447)
  8. **John Plantagenet of York** (b&d.7 November 1448)
  9. **George Plantagenet, Duke of Clarence** (b. 21 October 1449 - d. 16 February 1478; drowned in a vat of Malmsey Wine) m. **Isabel Neville, Duchess of Clarence** (b. 5 September 1451 - d. 22 December 1476; child-bed fever) on 11 July, 1469 
    1. **Lady Anne of Clarence** (b. 16 April 1470 - d. 17 April 1470)
    2. **Margaret Pole, Duchess of Salisbury** (b. 14 August 1473 - ) m. **Sir Richard Pole** (b. 1462 - d. 18 December 1505) in November 1487 
      1. **Henry Pole, 1st Marquess of Montagu** (b. 11 June 1492 - ) m. **Jane Neville, Marchioness of Montagu** (b. 1496 - ) in May 1520 
        1. Lady Catherine Pole (b. 1521 - )
        2. Thomas Pole, Earl of Warwick (b. 1523 - d. 1526)
        3. Lady Winifred Pole (b. 1525 - )
        4. Henry Pole, Earl of Warwick (b. 1526 - )
      2. **Sir Arthur Pole** (b. 3 March 1494 - ) m. **Jane Lewkenor, Lady Pole** (b. 1492 - ) 
        1. Jane Pole (b. 1523 - )
        2. Henry Pole (b. October 1525 - )
        3. Margaret Pole (b. 3 Jan 1527 - )
        4. Mary Pole (b. 16 February 1529 - )
      3. Reginald Pole (b. 12 March 1500 - )
      4. Geoffrey Pole (b. 9 February 1501 - )
      5. **Ursula Pole, Duchess of Dauntsey, Baroness Stafford** (b. 15 April 1504 - ) m. **Henry Stafford, Duke of Dauntsey, Baron Stafford** (b. 8 September 1501 - ) 
        1. Henry Stafford (b. November 1520 - d. January 1521)
        2. William Stafford (b&d. 1521)
        3. Lady Dorothy Stafford (b. 1 October 1526 - )
    3. **Edward Plantagenet, 17th Earl of Warwick** (b. 25 February 1475 - d. 28 November 1499; executed)
    4. **Richard of Clarence** (b. 5 October 1476 - d. 1 January 1477)
  10. **Thomas of York** (b&d. 1451)
  11. **Richard III, King of England** (b. 2 October 1452 - d. 22 August 1485; killed in battle at Bosworth Field) m. **Lady Anne Neville, Queen of England** (b. 11 June 1456 - d. 16 March 1485; consumption) in May 1472 
    1. **Edward of Middleham, Prince of Wales** , **Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, 1st Earl of Salisbury** (b. December 1473 - d. 9 April 1484; consumption)
  12. **Ursula of York** (b. 22 July 1455 - d. 1455)




End file.
